kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sora
Sora é o protagonista principal da série Kingdom Hearts, bem como um portador da Keyblade. Ele é um adolescente alegre, que pode parecer inocente, às vezes, mas é muito consciente da importância de sua busca. Ele possui um forte senso de justiça e um coração puro. Às vezes ele é impulsivo ao defender seus amigos, mas ele é sempre sincero sobre o que ele diz e faz. Ele também é melhor amigo de Riku e Kairi desde que eles eram pequenos. Sora tinha quatro anos em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, quatorze no início de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, quinze durante Kingdom Hearts II, e dezesseis no final secreto de Birth by Sleep: Blank Points. Ele vivia em Destiny Islands com Kairi e Riku, e todos os três tinham o sonho de sair de Destiny Islands para descobrir o mundo a fora. Sora também é o pessoa original de seu próprio Heartless e de Roxas, a fonte de memórias Xion, e o sucessor da vontade de Ventus. Sora nome é derivado da palavra japonesa "céu". Entradas do Diário ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;Primeira entrada Um jovem de espírito. Ele foi lançado em um mundo desconhecido, quando um enxame de Heartless invadiram sua ilha. Ele combate os Heartless com uma arma misteriosa chamada a Keyblade enquanto ele procura por seus amigos Kairi e Riku. ;Segunda entrada Aquele que luta contra o Heartless. Após recuperar a Keyblade de seu rival, Riku, Sora sacrificou seu coração para Kairi livre e se tornou um Heartless. sentimentos profundos Kairi para Sora lhe restituiu. Agora ele deve enfrentar Ansem, o mestre da escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;História de Sora Um garoto brilhante e espirituoso escolhido pela Keyblade para combater os Heartless. Foi Sora que derrotou Ansem, detendo o seu plano de envolver o mundo nas trevas. No entanto, Sora continuou sua viagem, procura os amigos que perdeu durante a luta. ;Reverse/Rebirth Amigo de infância de Riku, e o herói da luz escolhido pela Keyblade para lutar contra a força das trevas. Tomado pela escuridão, Riku enfrentou Sora, mas a amizade foi mais forte, e eles finalmente trabalharam juntos para fechar a porta da escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Primeira entrada Um garoto escolhido pela Keyblade, uma arma misteriosa. A não muito tempo atrás, Sora viajou com Donald e Pateta em busca de sua amiga Kairi, que tinha desaparecido na escuridão. No final, eles salvaram todos os mundos da escuridão, que estava se fechando. Então, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Sora caiu num sono profundo. Agora que ele está acordado, ele não consegue se lembrar por que ele caiu no sono. ;Segunda entrada Um garoto escolhido pela Keyblade, uma arma misteriosa. A não muito tempo atrás, Sora viajou com Donald e Pateta em busca de sua amiga Kairi, que tinha desaparecido na escuridão. No final, eles salvaram todos os mundos da escuridão, que estava se fechando. Depois disso, Sora continuou seguindo em busca de Riku, que estava preso do outro lado da porta da escuridão. E em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Sora caiu num sono profundo. Com uma roupa nova e reforçada, Sora sai mais uma vez em busca de seu amigo Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Um garoto alegre e enérgico. Ele e seu amigo Riku sempre brincavam juntos pela ilha. ''Kingdom Hearts Re: coded'' Um garoto escolhido por uma espada estranha chamada "Keyblade". Após a sua casa na ilha foi perdida para a escuridão, ele juntou forças com Donald, Pateta e Mickey e salvou todos os mundos. Todas essas aventuras foram cuidadosamente registradas no diário de Jiminy. Dentro do datascape gerado pelo computador, uma versão digital do Sora real (Data-Sora) luta no lugar do nosso herói. História ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''O Lugar Secreto Sora tem 14 anos e vive nas Destiny Islands, com Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka e Tidus. Ele vive lá desde criança e foi amigo de Riku, depois de um tempo começou a ser amigo de Kairi, mas tem uma quedinha por thumb|Sora em Kingdom Hearts ela. Um dia, ele tem um sonho que o leva para Awakening, um mundo todo preto e com muitos pilares com princesas (Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Aurora e etc.) lá ele tem que escolher entre 3 armas, Dream Sword, Dream Rod e Dream Shield, então ele enfrenta criaturas neste sonho e enfrenta Darkside, um gigantesco monstro feito apartir da sombra de Sora, este o derrota e quando acorda do sonho nota que nada aconteceu, Sora conversa com Riku e Kairi, Sora pergunta a Kairi se ela sente falta de sua terra natal, Kairi diz que não, e que é feliz nas Destiny Islands e então isso desperta ainda mais o desejo que Sora e Riku tem por viajar para outros mundos,e talvez conhecer a terra natal de Kairi. Destruição das Destiny Islands Mas um dia antes da embarcação, uma noite comum vira um pesadelo, quando os Heartless invadem as Destiny Islands, Sora tenta encontrar Riku, mas quando o encontra, este se uniu as trevas. Sora recebe a Keyblade e procura por Kairi, e, ao encontra-la dentro da caverna secreta (toda desenhada nas paredes), um vento forte a sopra para Sora, que tenta abraça-la, mas ela o atravessa, e Sora é mandado para fora da caverna. Ele vê que Destiny Islands foi destruida, e logo após enfrenta o monstro de seu sonho, Darkside novamente. Depois de derrota-lo, Sora vai parar em Traverse Town. A Procura pelos seus perdidos amigos Em Traverse Town, Sora è acordado por Pluto e começa a caminhar pela cidade quando se depara com Squall Leonheart (Leon), que briga com ele e Sora vai parar num hotel onde conhece Yuffie. Depois de um tempo, ele vai para o terceiro distrito, e lá ele se encontra com Donald e Goofy (Pateta), e enfrenta Guard Armor, um Heartless de armadura poderoso. Depois que o derrotam, os três se unem para ir a outros mundos e selar os keyholes (em inglês fechaduras). Sora também tenta procurar por seus amigos, e vê ilusões de Kairi em alguns mundos (como Deep Jungle, Traverse Town e etc.). E se encontra com Riku algumas vezes, mas ele vê que Sora estava com Donald e Goofy, e é convencido pro Maleficent (Malévola),uma das principais vilãs do jogo,que ele o abandonou e que não está mais a procura de Kairi. Sora tenta explicar para Riku que ainda procura Kairi, mas ele sai. Sora continua indo para os mundos e salvando todos eles da destruição e dos Heartless, sem saber que Maleficent estava pondo Riku contra ele. Sora continua indo a varios mundos, quando finalmente percebe que Riku esta protegendo os Heartless. Ele tenta fazer-lo voltar a seu dever de ajudar a encontrar Kairi, mas Riku diz que ja estava com ela, e que roubaram o coração dela, e que esse só estava trabalhando com os Heartless para poder recuperar o coração de Kairi. Em Neverland, Sora (junto de Peter Pan) encontra Kairi e Wendy, mas ela estava totalmente inconsciente, então este tenta recupera-la, mas è impedido por Anti-Sora, e depois de derrota-lo, ele e os outros enfrentam o Capitão Gancho. Sora sai de Neverland depois de selar o keyhole do mundo e parte para a fortaleza de Maleficent. Sora, Donald e Goofy vão para Hollow Bastion. Ao entrar lá, eles veem Riku, brigando contra Beast (Fera). Eles tentam ajudar Beast, mas Riku rouba de Sora a Keyblade e Donald e Goofy vão juntos dele, pois ele agora è o possuidor da Keyblade. Sora fica com a sua antiga espada de madeira e Beast decide ajuda-lo. Então eles chegam ao Hall, e lá Beast fica furioso com um Heartless que tentou imitar Bela, e Sora fica sozinho, mas logo, a Keyblade reconhece que ele è seu verdadeiro possuidor e volta para ele. Sora, Donald e Goofy brigam contra Riku (agora dominado por "Ansem") e o derrotam. Eles vão para uma biblioteca, e depois de enfrentarem Maleficent e Maleficent na sua forma de dragão, Sora enfrenta Riku e ele descobre que o coração de Kairi estava dentro de seu corpo. Então ele usa a Dark Keyblade e arranca seu coração e o de Kairi, mas ele vira um Heartless. Logo ele è normalizado pelo amor de Kairi. Então Sora vai para o mundo de "Ansem", o End of the World para derrota-lo e devolver a paz a todos os mundos. No mundo sombrio, Sora, Donald e Goofy entram numa porta, que os leva devolta para as Destiny Islands lá, Sora começa a ouvir as falas horriveis de "Ansem" (como ''"Este mundo também está conectado", "A hora das trevas", "Você não entende, pois è pequeno" e "Você não entende nada") e Sora novamente enfrenta Darkside e depois enfrenta "Ansem" e seu Guardião e depois de um tempo, enfrenta o World of Chaos e o derrota e encontra a Door to Darkness, e tenta fecha-la, mas não consegue até que tem a ajuda de Rei Mickey e Riku, a Door to Darkness è fechada e Sora e Kairi são separados, mas Sora promete que voltará para encontrar Kairi, mas deverá encontrar Riku e King Mickey e encontrar a Door to Light ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Perdendo a memória Sora depois de passar muito tempo procurando por King Mickey e Riku com Donald e Goofy, eles param numa grande campina, lá, Sora se encontra com um misterioso homem com capuz (um dos membros da Organization XIII) chama a atenção de Sora, e logo, Sora o segue para o Castle Oblivion, lá, Sora, Donald e Goofy sentem a presença de Riku e King Mickey, mas logo são surpreendidos pelo mesmo homem, que dá a Sora uma carta, e Sora a usa para abrir uma porta, dentro desta porta, tem uma representação virtual da Traverse Town, lá Sora começa a ficar confuso com a falta de memória de Leon, Yuffie, Aerith e Cid, e começa complicar mais e mais quando Sora continua avançando pelos andares do Castle Oblivion, ele, Donald e Goofy perdem a memória. Os ataques de Riku e as memórias falsas Enquanto Sora continua avançando pelo castelo, ele se encontrava com Riku (na verdade era Riku Replica) que o atacava, e Sora ainda pensava que era Riku, e tentava fazer Riku voltar para ajudar na batalha contra os Heartless. Durante a "visita" ao castelo, Naminé, uma Special Nobody, è obrigada pela Organization XIII a por memórias falsas na mente de Sora, e fazer ele pensar que prometeu a Naminé (não a Kairi) que iria devolve-la o colar de estrela (que substituiu o colar de concha de Kairi), mas depois de Naminé falar para Sora que ele nunca prometeu a ela as promeças a ela, e Sora ainda não se lembra de Kairi, e depois, Sora derrota Larxene, Vexen, Axel e Marluxia e Naminé põe Sora dentro de uma capsula, onde deverá ficar lá durante um ano para recuperar suas memórias. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Dormindo Durante toda a história do jogo, Sora estava dormindo na capsula onde Naminé o deixou para recuperar suas memórias. Os poderes de Naminé não tiveram muitos problemas para recuperar as memórias de Sora, mas descobriram a existência de Roxas, o Nobody de Sora, e Xion, uma replica de Sora, criada pelas memórias de Sora e que se parece fisicamente com Kairi (por causa dos sentimentos de Sora por Kairi). Já que Roxas e Sora estavam conectados, Xion foi criada por suas memórias mais atuais, neste caso as memórias perdidas de Sora estavam dentro de Xion. Isso significa que o processo de restauração das memórias de Sora estavam diminuindo sua velocidade de restauração, e depois de um tempo iriam parar. thumb|Xion vira Sora durante um pesadelo nas Destiny Islands Xion è uma cópia de Sora, criada por Xemnas e Vexen feita por suas memórias atuais (no Castle Oblivion) e seus sentimentos por Kairi, com isso Xion possue sua forma física quase igual a de Kairi (uma diferença è que o cabelo de Xion è preto, o cabelo de Kairi è vermelho). Xion nunca soube que era uma replica de Sora, até que em um pesadelo nas Destiny Islands, Xion virou Sora. Desde a entrada de Xion na Organization XIII, parece que o plano de Xemnas era fundir Xion e Roxas para eles se tornarem o "verdadeiro" Sora, mas em Twilight Town, Xion acaba se transformando em uma forma muito parecida com Sora e ataca Roxas, que depois de derrota-la (em todas as suas 4 formas), Xion morre e Roxas a absorve, mas acaba indo para o The World That Never Was com as ambições de matar Xemnas e libertar o Kingdom Hearts, mas ele è sequestrado por Riku (na forma de "Ansem") e DiZ, que o colocam na versão digital de Twilight Town, onde daria inicio á história de Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts II Awakening 1 ano depois, enquanto Sora estava dentro da capsula para recuperar as memórias, Riku e DiZ pegam Roxas, o Nobody de Sora e o colocam dentro de uma versão digital de Twilight Town, lá, fazem pensa-lo que sempre viveu lá e que è amigo de Hayner, Pence e Ollete. Então, durante esse tempo dentro da versão digital de Twilight Town, Roxas era atacado pelos Nobodies das espécies Dusk e Assassin. Com o tempo, Roxas descobre por Naminé e DiZ que è o nobody de Sora e o 13º membro da Organization XIII, Roxas então liberta Sora na versão digital de Twilight Town para se tornar completo. Na versão real de Twilight Town, Sora, Donald e Goofy acordam com todas as suas memórias recuperadas, mas eles se esquecer sabe do que ouve no Castle Oblivion, e logo, partem para a estação central da cidade e lá, enfrentam os Nobodies mas ficam cansados e são salvos pelo King Mickey, que os dá um saco com 5000 Munny e uma orb de cristal. Depois disso, Sora, Donald e Goofy vão para a torre de Yen Sid, o professor do King Mickey, lá, as fadas dão a Sora uma nova roupa, e fazem ele ter uma Form nova, a Valor Form, que è criada com a amizade de Sora e Goofy. Logo, Sora e seus amigos usam o Gummi Ship e partem para Hollow Bastion, lá a Organization XIII afasta Donald e Goofy de Sora que precisa defender os portões da cidade de Hollow Bastion dos Nobodies, e Leon o ajuda durante a batalha. Depois disso, a cidade de Hollow Bastion fica em paz duante um tempo. Sora, Donald e Goofy ficam passando pelos mundos e fechando as keyholes até retornarem a Hollow Bastion... Batalha dos 1000 Heartless Na segunda visita a Hollow Bastion, uma guerra faz a cidade enlouquecer, pois os Heartless e os Nobodies destroem grandes partes do Great Maw. Sora, Donald e Goofy descobrem o mundo virtual de Tron, e depois que saem de dentro do mundo digital, eles partem para ajudar na Batalha dos 1000 Heartless. Durante a ida para o Great Maw, Sora e os outros enfrentam Demyx, o derrotam e logo, Goofy è atingido na cabeça e fica fora de combate. Depois de Sora passar por Ravine Rain, ele se reune com Donald e Goofy e eles enfrentam os 1000 Heartless, mas Sora descobre por Saïx que quanto mais ele destroi Heartless, mais ajuda a Organization XIII, Sora fica com crise mais logo se recupera com a ajuda (estranha) de Maleficent. Logo, Sora e os outros passam pelos mesmos mundos até retornarem a Twilight Town. The World That Never Was Quando Sora, Donald e Goofy retornam para Twilight Town, eles salvam Hayner, Pence e Ollete dos Nobodies, e King Mickey surge para ajuda-los, depois, eles entram na mansão e lá encontram um computador, Pence consegue acessa-lo e um raio surge numa maquina, Sora, Donald, Goofy e King Mickey entram no raio e param na mesma sala com o computador, mas o computador está destruido e Hayner, Pence e Ollete não estão lá, essa Twilight Town era uma versão alternativa virtual da verdadeira Twilight Town, lá, Sora e os outros entram em Betwixt and Between, uma espécie de portal, e lá, varios Nobodies atacam Sora, e Axel surge para ajuda-lo, e depois da batalha, Axel morre mas sem seu sacrifio, Sora estaria morto. Sora, Donald, Goofy e King Mickey conseguem sair do portal e param no The World That Never Was. O mundo è totalmente sombrio, cada lugar que Sora e os outros vão, surgem Heartless ou Nobodies. Sora, Donald e Goofy chegam em um prédio, e dois Nobodies Samurai interditam Donald e Goofy, e um membro da Organization XIII ataca Sora, os dois param em Awakening, na Station of Serenity, Sora e o misterioso membro da Organization XIII brigam e Sora o derrota, e o membro misterioso è Roxas, mas Sora não o conhece. Logo, Sora e os outros chegam ao castelo e lá, derrotam Xigbar, Luxord e Saïx, e vão derrotar Xemnas, e DiZ (que revela ser Ansem o Sábio) tenta usar uma maquina para impedir o plano de Xemnas, mas sua maquina explode e Ansem morre, mas Riku (que estava na forma de Xehanort Heartless) volta ao normal e se une a Sora e os outros. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi e King Mickey estão subindo para enfrentam Xemnas, mas milhões de Heartless aparecem, quando Maleficent e Pete (Bafo) resolvem (estranhamente) ajuda-los, detendo os Heartless para eles subirem. Xemnas manda ele e Sora para o mesmo prédio que levou Sora e Roxas para Awakening, Sora e Xemnas lutam e Sora vence, mas Xemnas consegue entrar no Kingdom Hearts, todos o seguem e Xemnas criou uma replica do The World That Never Was dentro do Kingdom Hearts, Sora e os outros conseguem derrota-lo, mas ele retorna e Sora e Riku enfrentam Xemnas na sua forma final, eles o derrotam, mas ficam presos em Dark Meridian. De volta para casa Depois de algum tempo, Riku encontra uma garrafa com uma carta dentro, ele dá a carta para Sora, e a carta era de Kairi e depois de Sora ler a carta, a Door to Light se abre e Sora e Riku voltam para as Destiny Islands, lá Sora devolve para Kairi o seu colar da sorte (que Kairi deu a ele em Kingdom Hearts) assim que ela termina de falar "Está em casa". No final do jogo, Sora pergunta para Riku porquê a Door to Light se abriu, e Riku responde que foi por causa do coração de Sora, e Kairi surge com uma garrafa e dentro dela, tem a carta de King Mickey, o jogo se encerra com os três lendo a carta, e seu conteudo permanece desconhecido para o jogador. Kingdom Hearts: Coded Em Kingdom Hearts: Coded, uma estranha mensagem que Jiminy não escreveu no seu jornal aparece ("Precisamos retornar, para salvá-los de seus tormentos"), King Mickey investiga esta mensagem e ela cria um Sora virtual em Destiny Islands. Não se tem noticia de que o verdadeiro Sora aparecerá, mas sua versão virtual usa suas roupas antigas e utiliza os mesmos métodos de batalha. Mas isso é o que dizem. Ele está vivo. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' O game se passa 10 anos antes dos acontecimentos do primeiro Kingdom Hearts, com 3 Keyblade Masters que tentam derrotar o Master Xehanort e seu aprendiz. Sora, então com 4 anos, ainda não é um Keyblade Welder. Mas Sora aparece junto a Riku em algumas cenas do jogo em Destiny Islands. Curiosidades *Apesar dos pais de Sora serem desconhecidos e nunca terem sido mostrados, durante a destruição das Destiny Islands, è possivel ouvir uma mulher chamando Sora para jantar, e Sora menciona seus pais para Naminé. Riku também menciona a Terra o pai de Sora. A teoria è que os pais de Sora morreram durante a invasão dos Heartless, mas nada muito oficial. *Sora é apaixonado pela Kairi. *As habilidades extremas de Sora como Keyblade Master são conhecidas entre ataque, magia e defesa, mas Sora também è capaz de segurar 2 Keyblades ao mesmo tempo, como quando usa as Forms do Kingdom Hearts II, mas no remake deste jogo ( Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + ) durante a batalha contra Roxas, Sora consegue usar um Reaction Command que o faz usar a Keyblade que ele usa, a Oathkeeper e a Oblivion, então ele usa 3 Keyblades ao mesmo tempo. *O Nobody de Sora, Roxas, è criado depois que Sora arranca seu coração no Kingdom Hearts para salvar Kairi, Roxas surge na Twilight Town e Xemnas dá o nome Roxas, pois sem o "X", Roxas è um anagrama para Sora. *Em 100 Acre Wood, o mundo do Ursinho Pooh, o personagem Christoper não aparece, pois Sora tem o papel dele no game. *O design original de Sora seria ele usando uma coroa e Sora também seria meio humano meio leão, possivelmente para se parecer mais com os personagens da Disney. A arma de Sora seria uma mono-serra e teria um chaveiro de leão (igual ao chaveiro do Leon). Mas o design foi mudado pois Zidane Tribal (protagonista de Final Fantasy IX) tinha um rabo e Sora ficou como um humano normal. thumb|O design original de Sora *Originalmente, King Mickey era para ser o protagonista de Kingdom Hearts, mas Tetsuya Nomura queria um protagonista humano, dessa forma criou o Sora. *Xion, a personagem nova de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days è uma replica de Sora, podendo assim usar suas habilidades e as vezes, Xion se transforma em Sora. *As roupas de Sora em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories são parecidas com as roupas normais do Mickey, como os sapatos, as luvas, o short e etc. *Sora possui uma grande semelhança com Neku, protagonista de The World Ends With You. Personagens Categoria:Personagens